Care to Explain?
by saye0036
Summary: M returns home to an angry husband and a passed out agent.
1. Chapter 1

Care to Explain?

Chapter 1

A beautiful spring day had become an annoyance at work. Bond was to blame and M had spent the last 3 hours in the PM's office explaining Bond's antics to the Portuguese.

M climbs the stairs to her flat when the door opens. She gives a slight apologetic smile to Nigel as she walks past him to deposit her coat and bag.

"Sorry I'm late darling…"

"Sorry may not cover it this time Olivia."

M frowns at her husband of 40 years. "I dare say I've been later."

"You were expecting me home tonight weren't you?"

"Of coarse…why wouldn't you be…did I forget some plans or something?"

"No plans of mine but I may have messed up some of your plans."

"Nigel what are you talking about?"

M moved into the sitting room with her husband who crossed his arms and stared pointedly at the sofa.

M moves around the sofa to see a sleeping James Bond. His face appears bruised and there is blood on his knuckles. What the bloody hell is he doing here? M reaches out to touch him when her husband suddenly grabs her arm.

"Don't. We need to talk and he is not going to wake up soon with how drunk he is."

"All right. Can we at least go to the kitchen so I can get something to eat?" M moves to the bar and pours herself a scotch. She looks at her husband raising the cup in a questioning manner.

"No…I need to be sober for this conversation."

M follows Nigel into the kitchen and he whirls on her. "For christ sake Olivia…he's the same age as our daughter!"

"And what the hell is that suppose to mean?"

"You know damn well what it means!"

"Nigel I'm sorry but I don't. Yes it is highly inappropriate that he came here to debrief but…"

"DEBRIEF! Is that what they call it these days…debrief…he's been here before and don't you dare deny it!"

M frowns but is getting a little angry at his accusations. "For christ sake Nigel he's one of our agents not a lover….oh my….is that it…you think? NIGEL…I would never…he would never."

"Don't play the innocent with me Olivia…it's just like China all over again. The stalking the breaking in, things of yours will start to disappear…I say... by your age I thought we'd be done with it…until tonight."

"NIGEL! I am not having an affair with James…hell I've be planning on threatening to fire him all day. Just because he broke in you think we are lovers?"

"MI6 breaking in would not lead me to believe it generally Olivia…he led me to believe it. After all these year and me giving you the benefit of the doubt on more than one occasion when we were younger…now…in your 60's…my god woman have you no shame?"

M moves to the stove to help herself to some soup that is still on simmer for her dinner. M sits with the meal as her husband paces the kitchen glowering at her. She has no idea why he is so insistent that she is having an affair.

"I am not amused by these accusations Nigel. I have been loyal to you and only you for our marriage and if you really must push my buttons after a long day of dealing with the fiasco Bond caused with the PM then I will tell you that I know about Evelyn."

Nigel stopped pacing and stared at her. "Now you bring it up…that was 20 years ago…ancient history and it only happened because of that young man stalking you in China. You never let on…"

"No, I didn't because I knew why you succumbed and that you were pissed drunk, the first time a least. However, it was not just a one-off now was it Nigel?"

"You knew this whole time…and now you're getting your revenge…hell hath no fury as a woman scorned. I would rather you shot me than wait and torture me with this at my age."

"I am not torturing you with anything and Bond is my employee not my lover…really it is silly to think otherwise. That man is not in need of stalking any woman. All he has to do is walk into a room and say…_Bond, James Bond_ and all the women in hearing range fall naked at his bloody feet. For christ sake Nigel, he is like a movie actor or rock star when it comes to women."

"Stop rubbing it in Olivia…I have eyes in my head."

"There is no bloody way that he is even remotely interested in an old woman like me and he is not desperate for a promotion. He is here to likely tell me what went wrong on his mission."

"You are a beautiful woman, in a position of power. I have tried to be supportive over the years and I am proud of your accomplishments. But I've witnessed the way men look at you…they desire you as much now as they did when we met."

"Nigel…I don't encourage..."

"I know that you don't intentionally lead them on darling but the fact remains that the agent passed out on our sofa was here to sleep with you…a drunken booty call and I want to punch him in his bloody attractive face."

"Nigel! Don't you dare…he could hurt you badly…it is not safe to go near him in an aggressive way. What did he say to you that makes you believe I betrayed our wedding vows after so long?"

Nigel sighed, and sat down beside her bringing her some bread and butter to go with her soup.

"I heard a noise at the back of the flat and a curse. He came panting into the room swaying on his feet. I yelled asking who the hell he was and I had to practically catch him before he fell. I guided him to the sofa and asked his name. He said James and asked _where's M?_ I said you were not home and he said he _needed to see you_. I told him he should see you tomorrow but he insisted."

"All of this is just as I told you Nigel he needed to give me a report that is all."

"No…no that is not all. He then said that you_ were the only one that mattered…the only one that ever mattered to him…she was a traitor and M is trust, warmth and beauty._"

"WHAT! He is blithering about a woman he loved that died…that is all…"

"No…you're denying the part about you. He went on to say he _needed to hear your voice even if it was pissed off_ and that he _wanted to hold you and rest his head on your perfect breasts._"

M blushed in spite of herself. She was terribly shocked. "He's drunk! He also could have been drugged…obviously not right in the head."

Nigel stood and grabbed her shoulders and brought his face down level with M's.

"That man is in love with you and while I believe that there is nothing physical between you drunks can't think straight enough to lie!"

"Well even if that is the case and I think you still may be mistaken…he would never have said anything had he not been that inebriated. Christ he likely won't realize it in the morning."

"Well, are sending him home or are we letting him sleep it off on the sofa?"

"He better say where we can keep an eye on him."

"Oh really…and I suppose you want to sit down with him and cradle his head on your perfect bosom?"

Nigel smiled at her when he said it and M had to laugh as she gave him a swat on the arm.

"Do you think we can get him to the guest room? I'm afraid if we leave him here he will wake up and drink all my Scotch."

"We can each take an arm and help him upstairs…I may sleep with him just to make sure he doesn't get anywhere near my wife's perfect breasts."

Nigel pulls her out of her chair and kisses her passionately. After a time they needed to break apart for air.

M smiled at her husband and caressed his face.

"Well…if this is the aftermath of one of his drunken visits I think he should come by more often."

They each took one of James' arms and dragged him towards the stairs. His head lolled from side to side but he woke enough to move his legs to help them.

"Mmmmmm, your here….I need to tell you….you're so….lovely….I want to…."

"Bond! Please keep quiet and sleep this off. Hopefully you can tell me why you are in my house tomorrow morning."

"I'mmm here because I….I need….I need you…sooo….bad…who is this man? Are you in danngger M?"

Nigel frowns at his wife with an I told you so look as the two of them manoeuvre Bond to the bed. Nigel takes his shoes off as M takes his tie and Jacket.

Bond starts to paw at her blouse much to her shock and Nigel growled.

"No, Bond but you are getting yourself in deeper and deeper."

James suddenly cups his hand behind her head and pulls her mouth to his. M pulls away and Nigel pushes James back into the bed away from her.

M wipes her mouth shocked that James did that. Up until that point all of his slurs could be taken innocent. Given a context of James relaying important information to her but not after that kiss.

M's face is flushed in embarrassment. "Bond stay in this bed and that is an order!"

"Yes…..maaaa'aaam. And M…I love…you."

M and Nigel leave the room and close the door. M looks at Nigel about to say something when Nigel disappears into their room quickly.

M moves to follow, but is met with her husband carrying a chair. Nigel takes the chair and props it up against the door so that it will fall and make a sound if James opens the door.

Then he takes her hand and pulls her into their room and closes and locks their door. Before M has time to respond he is kissing her again. M responds instantly.

They don't have as many romantic moments now that they are older and it escalates quickly as Nigel opens her buttons without breaking the kiss.

They disrobe and make their way to the bed. M feels naughty making out with Bond in the next room.

She breaks the kiss and chuckles. "We haven't had to be quiet since the kids left home…I don't know if I can be quiet."

"Good because I plan on making you scream darling…to hell with your pretty boy in the next room…I hope he hears."

M laughs as Nigel trails kiss down to her breasts and gives them their due attention.

"Your Adonis in the next room is right Olivia…I've always thought your breasts are perfect too."

Olivia squeals as Nigel bites one of her nipples as he squeezes the other and she arches beneath him. They kiss again as he snakes a hand down their bodies to caress her until she pants.

"Nigel…love…please…"

Nigel enters her and they begin to move together in pleasure as they have thousands of times before. He knows every moan and signal…knows exactly what she likes and she…she drives him mad…nipping at his earlobe.

They are in tune and Nigel continues his steady rhythm bringing them to the brink together. Olivia moans his name over and over increasing in pitch as she gets closer to her release.

Nigel slows and looks into her eyes and says, "god…you're still as beautiful as the day we married."

Olivia starts giving him orders. "Harder… darling…faster…yes…Nigel…yes…yes!"

Nigel groans as he finds his release at the same time. He kisses her neck as he drops to his elbows above her. Nigel tenderly kisses her and then looks deeply into her eyes.

"I love you darling…even if you had played with that boy toy I would still love you."

"I love you to Nigel and there is no boy toy that could ever know me the way you know me."

M releases her legs from around his waist and Nigel rolls to his side of the bed, draping an arm around her.

Nigel gently strokes the underside of her breast with his thumb as the two of them pant to regain their breath.

M gets up and makes her way to the bath and turns to him with a smirk on her face…"care to join me in the shower?"

Nigel smiles and gets up to join her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond tosses and turns in his drunken haze he hears M's sexy voice….


	2. Chapter 2

The Hangover

Bond tosses and turns in his drunken haze he hears M...remembers kissing her as she took him to bed.

Hours of intermittent dozing eventually dreams come…she is soft and yielding…she calls out in passion…he is content. Images of explosions…momentary fear…where is M? Confusion…on a train…a shot…M's voice in his ear…BOND! Searing pain…falling…frigid raging water.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Olivia and Nigel wake up cuddled up after their evening of fighting and make up sex. Olivia opts for another shower to fix her wayward hair.

Nigel goes to the kitchen to start a big breakfast for the three of them. Olivia tells him to make it extra greasy just to punish Bond.

Olivia dresses for the day and Nigel returns to tell her breakfast is almost done.

"I will get Bond up and send him to the shower, could you get him a shirt to wear, his shirt is torn and a bit bloody."

"I don't want you to make a habit of giving all my clothes away to your lovers dear…I won't have anything left to wear myself."

M barks out a laugh. "Maybe I want to keep you here in a state of undress, Nigel."

M winks at him and he captures her lips in a passionate kiss.

"Nigel, what has gotten into you…not that I'm complaining in the least."

"Sometimes it takes another person to inadvertently remind us of how lucky we are. I love you a great deal Olivia and my life has been better for having you in it."

"So sentimental…we should go away for the weekend. What do you think?"

"I think it would be lovely…I will make the arrangements today while you torture the hung over agent in our guest room."

Nigel hands Olivia a dress shirt and a towel for Bond and leaves to attend to their breakfast.

M walks down the hall with her supplies and pulls the chair away from the door with a smile. She knocks softly and opens the door.

Bond is still sleeping. She approaches the bed and tosses the towel and shirt on it hoping to make him stir.

M moves beside him and gently touches his shoulder and gives it a light shake. In speeds that would truly amaze, Bond wakes up and grabs her pulling her to the bed and pinning her beneath him.

Bond's eyes are wild and his grip digs into her arms. "James…It's M…everything is fine…you're at my house in the guest room."

"Where…why are you here…you were lost to me…M? You're not hurt…explosion?"

"Bond I think we need to get you to medical for a full work up. You were on a mission in Portugal…do you remember?"

Bond still has M pinned under him as he tries to remember and work everything out through the pounding in his head.

M can feel his erection against her thigh as he presses her into the mattress. "007 could you release me?"

All she needed now was for Nigel to walk in the door and see him pinning her to the bed and there would be more words…and she does not want to interfere with the delicate work relationship she has with Bond.

M is seriously hoping he remembers nothing of what transpired here last night.

Bond is still staring down at M remembering kissing her…all he remembers…sex oh christ did they have sex?

Bond suddenly hears a masculine throat clear. "Would you mind getting off my wife Mr. Bond."

James rolls over to a sitting position on the bed and sinks his head into his hands growing. This is bad…real bad…what the hell happened last night?

Nigel Mansfield walks over to the bed to help his wife up. "See my dear you are irresistible to the opposite sex regardless of age."

"Nigel…really…stop being ridiculous. Bond's training kicked in when I tried to wake him…it could have very well been you if you had touched him."

"I doubt that my dear…my breasts are not as perfect and alluring as yours…right Mr. Bond?"

Nigel and Olivia move to the door and turn to look at Bond who is sitting on the bed in as a haze of confused memories bombard him.

M's husband speaks to him again. "The bath is across the hall here is a towel and a fresh shirt young man. Breakfast will be ready for you when you're done."

"Thanks…M…I…I don't know where to even begin…sorry would be the best start."

"Get cleaned up 007 we will talk over breakfast."

They leave and Bond tries to stand. Images of last night start to filter through the haze. He feels sick… heads to the bath and throws up before he gets into the shower.

Christ…he cannot remember being this hung over for ages…what did he drink?

The shower was hot and soothing. He wanted to see M last night so bad he made his way here…damn…Portugal…flew home…started to drink on the plane…then in a pub. A woman tried to pick him up and he declined. She was blond and attractive…tall slim…blue eyes that remind him of someone else….M.

SHIT! The bitch put something in his drink! She walked with him trying to get him into her flat. He told her no. _ In love with someone else…I don't see any ring and I wouldn't care anyway…come have some fun._

All he wanted to do was go to M.

James Bond has fucked up…badly.

James turns the water to cold to shock his system alert. Why does he remember kissing M…his bloody boss in her house and hearing her….in a very sexual way…these two things do not add up and he is sure as hell not going to ask her or her husband about it.

Bond dries himself and gets dressed. Steeling himself to make the journey downstairs to face what he may or may not have done or tried to do to his boss.

What did her husband say? _See my dear you are irresistible to the opposite sex regardless of age and my breasts are not as perfect and alluring as yours…right Mr. Bond?_

DAMN IT! This…this is not….not…going to be one of his better days.

Olivia calls out up the stairs after she hears the shower end. "Bond are you ready to face the music…and breakfast?"

Bond walks down the stairs looking into the entrancing, smiling face of M…why is she finding this so bloody amusing?

Nigel comes out of the kitchen to the dinning room and pulls M's chair out for her touching her shoulder gently as she sits.

Bond takes it all in…the domesticity of it all…the connexion between them.

"Good morning…I think I should properly introduce myself. Bond, James Bond."

Nigel chuckles and shakes his hand and looks to his wife.

M looks at him and winks. "Yes of coarse…Bond this is my husband, Nigel…I will refrain from mentioning our surname but you know it already. Nigel…I am M until my wayward agent and I leave for work."

"Ahhh yes, how about just darling?"

"Yes, Nigel…that will be fine."

Bond sits and when he hears M say…_yes Nigel _his head snaps towards her. Christ it was them…he heard them having sex last night!

"Mr. Bond by the pallor of your skin I think you'll be a sick young man today."

Bond's mouth is still open as he turns to acknowledge Nigel. "Yes.."

M is laughing across the table from them. Tears begin to stream from her eyes. "I don't think that is what is responsible for the look on his face dear. Nigel I told you we were being too loud."

Nigel laughs along with her and Bond's head sort of crashes to the table with a groan.

"Oh Bond it's not that bad…come on eat up and we can ride to work together. Tanner and I need to debrief you about Portugal. I promise I won't torture you with loud noises…just a greasy breakfast."

Bond sits up as Nigel hands him a plate of food.

How can this man be so nice when he came here last night with one thing on his mind. Bond wanted to ravage this man's wife…his boss and the most engagingly stubborn, wickedly entrancing woman he has ever met.

Whatever that drug was it opened his mind's eye to his deep desire to have a very different relationship with M.

Bond is good a burying things…he buried his past…he buried Vespa…he buries his identity for work…he is always someone else…he would bury these feelings deep…he would never speak of them too M…ever.

Bond thinks that deep down M must realize the extent of his feelings for her, or at least her husband does.

It is far easier for M to deny they exist…Bond is willing push them down and not allow them to bubble to close to the surface.

After breakfast M gathers her things and kisses her husband goodbye. Bond shakes Nigel's hand and thanks him for breakfast, the shirt and the hospitality. This is the last time he will ever see the man…it would not be inappropriate for them to meet again given the circumstances.

M has her driver pick them up and they travel to work in silence. Silence is far preferable to yelling, especially with the killer hangover Bond has.

Little snippets of conversations with her husband last night filter through the pain. Damn he told Nigel that he loved his wife...that she had the greatest breasts in the world...damn. Bond actually wishes he killed off all the brain cells that contained the memories from last night.

"M I am really sorry for finding my way to your house. I hope Nigel isn't too mad."

"Oh...he was livid...thought we were lovers. I had to talk him out of his anger to see the logical side the matter. You wanted to tell me about the mission but just got too bloody drunk to do it properly. It did not explain how you knew where I lived but I distracted him with sex so all will be fine...the next time you come to my home...I will have you shot. Do I make myself perfectly clear Bond?"

"Crystal...ma'am...distracted him with sex, eh?"

"Bond...don't go there unless you want me to give it to you in excruciating detail. I've had to listen to you enough while on missions to know that you need some new lines."

Bond does want her to give it to him...and he doesn't think hearing her cry out in passion is something he will ever be able to bury. He can keep this one thing...the one memory he will hold...he has always had a thing for her voice.

"Lines!...I don't use lines...not the same ones anyway. Every woman deserves a different seduction...that is why I'm your best."

M laughs. "Best a being a pain and giving me extra work to clean up your messes...even the personal ones you cause me."

"I am sorry about that M...never again will I break into your house while your husband is there."

"BOND...what do you mean?" M hits his arm just as they pull up to work and James jumps out of the car and holds the door open for her before he can answer M's question.

"I will see you later M...I need to go to medical. You may be right about the hit on the head, and or that I was drugged last night."

"Report to my office in 2 hours...I have other things I must do before."

"Yes ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bond avoided ever speaking of that night with M. While Nigel lived Bond never intruded on their home again.

Nigel Mansfield died a year later and Bond began breaking in at the end of every mission to give his report, piss her off and diminish her loneliness.

Bond never crossed the line. M was morning a great love but Bond let her know with his visits that if she needed more...

Maybe in time Bond would work up the courage to do something about his buried feelings and M would accept his feeling as more than a passing fancy.

The End


End file.
